A Psycho's Journey
by sociopath-666
Summary: A deranged and borderline schizophrenic joins the white fang and infiltrates Beacon to destroy it once Cinder's plan is initiated, but he and a ceratsin bull faunus may find more than blood lust and rage filled insanity in their journey. (My OC is not more badass than any of the RWBY cast) I own nothing but my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the dark and solidly metal room stood Adam Taurus and a group of candidates which had been selected and ordered to this room by the faunus himself. As Adam looked over his recruits for the 'Beacon Project', he noticed that only a few stood out and offered an actual POSSIBLE talent for this project.

There was a silver haired, just out of teenage years, boy who was, according to Adams intel, a thief, he was avereage in build, if not a little thinner, he likes to fight with his feet , Greaves in particular, and normally taunts opponents who he takes seriously. This boy was a human, not a faunus, Adam wondered what he had to gain from this. He wore a black and grey outfit which covered his body, save his hands and head area, he fights with a similar style to Tae kwon do and seems to overpower his opponents with well placed kicks. He had grey was the boys name.

Another thief, like the last boy, was a girl, green hair and slightly tanned, fights with two blades that have the ability to shift into two SMG's on command, she didn't look to be too arrogant like the silver haired boy, thus she posed a slightly bigger threat than him, but still someone to look out for on the battlefield, should she be opposing him. This girl had dark red eyes and wears two bronze rings, she calls her weapons 'Emeralds Weapons' and looks to be around 5'8 in was her name.

And finally, a tall male, someone that Adam's intel didn't have too much on apart from knowing his semblance was extreme strength, he was a bear faunas, ears and build giving it away and also the blood lust filled eyes poorly hidden behind some form of face mask, the mask only covered his lower face and right side of his face also, the left side looked to be destroyed by some incredible force-filled punch, but Adam did not question it. Adam himself stood at 6'1 where this man stood just under him at 6'0, this particular recruit had a well built form, built muscles easily visible due to the lack of shirt, but still visible under his bandages which looped around his waist, he had more bandages wrapped around both arms but solid metal plates with small nuts and bolts protruding from above them which suggests he is a brawler and not some heavy weapon user, the scroll Adam held could show his name which appeared only as A-A01, a cryptic name but the bandages may hold some history which could lead back to it.

The demon bull faunus looked at them and held in a sigh, he knew these three were the best that he would get from Cinder, especially at this point in the operation, so he had to make due with what he had.

Adam was nothing if not proffesional.

So he had to see which one would be the best for this new project of his.

The thieves would have a chance of being recognised as they were obviously convicted in certain areas of Remnant, the bear of a figure however may be too easy to point out as a possible operative if the project goes wrong, which with Adam rarely happens.

"You there, the silver and green haired thieves, you will both report back to Cinder and she will give you your next orders."

As the two got up and left, Adam heard the boy mutter something about this meeting being a 'waste of his time'. He almost lunged out and split the boy in two right then and there, but decided it would be wiser to keep him for a while.

He then singled his vision on the bear faunus and pointed to him.

"You. You will be given entry papers to beacon Academy and a hacked scroll so i can contact you, i want you to weaken the internal structure of the teacher body and keep them distracted when instructed to."

The bear faunus made no movement, but Adam noticed that he went on a small bit of alertness at the sheer coldness of his tone, showing he was paying attention.

The faunus gave a slight nod and was handed the scroll and entry papers, he turned and headed for the rusty doors, almost forgetting about the few recruits that were left, he knew what would happen to them, they were not good enough for this project so would be...disposed of.

He exited the room and warehouse and headed out towards the plot of spare land just outside, it was like the warehouse was in the middle of no-where, the scroll handed to him by the faunus Taurus began to beep.

He picked it out of his pocket and began to read it.

'There will be an airship to drop you off near Beacon, make your way in and follow the crowds, they will lead you to where you wish to be.'

As he finished reading it he snapped his head up and looked into the sky as the buzzing of dust airship engines were heard above him.

The ship landed and the bay doors opened to let him inside, the bear made his way in and strapped himself down into one of the seats, once strapped in and the doors had shut again, the ship took off and he slipped into his slumber, the voices in his head making it incredibly difficult for him but he managed nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Authors Notes-I have decent ideas for this, and will definetly go into more detail...so to whoever reads this and the chapter itself, leave a review and tell me where i've went wrong or your opinion or even to just say hi...soooo...yeahhhh**

As The bear faunus awoke from his 5 hour slumber, he looked out of the window behind him and noticed the ship was just going to land on a concrete landing pad, likely just arriving at Beacon Academy, and began to undo his straps.

The pilot looked at him questioningly as he got up from, his metal chair and and cracked his neck and knuckles.

"You know what you're doin, right?"

The bear simply looked toward the pilot and gave him a slight nod.

"Good, that's us ready to go, so get out and remember, no matter how big and strong you are, there will be someone here better than you."

The bear faunus looked at him and let out a small, dark chuckle.

"I hope so, the pain is enjoyable and they must feel it with me."

The pilot inadvertently let a shiver go down his spine, 'What a fucking lunatic', but nodded a few seconds after he let his thought subside and opened the doors of the ship.

As the light broke in and illuminated the ship's interior and occupants, the bear heard the landing of other ships and a rather large people carrier land and take off.

'More and more appear, the hunt will begin soon." The voices echoed in his head.

The bear, instead of trying to fight them off and shake them away, simply smirked and agreed with them. The hunt would begin soon. And boy would it hurt so good.

As he began thinking of the more detailed parts of his hunting plan, he heard a rather large 'BOOM' noise echo throughout the stone landing pad area and he decided to run straight for it, life was like an empty glass and pain was like shots...he was _addicted_.

And so, he took off, his loud and uncaring footsteps alerting anyone close to his prescence but he could not care less about it, he wanted to find it, the source of the explosion, but he slowed a small bit when he approached a particular area, in fornt of a rather large marbel statue and two girls, one in red and the other in white, the one in red was wiping her noise and spitting out a hundred apologies a second and the white clad one was about to screa...He stopped right in his tracks when her face came into his complete vision, Weiss Schnee, it was really her...REALLY her, like in person, he wanted to break her, her and her families disgusting use of the faunus populace, he wanted to make her and her family bleed and scream out for their pathetic little insignificant lives, but the red clad girl would see...there was something about her, something that he could see straight off, perhaps it was pure innocence, or maybe a natural talent or perhaps even both...she intruiged him, made him think, which was not a good thing for her.

His thoughts however were short lived and his attention was now drawn to another girl, a bow around her black hair and her amber eyes drawn to a book until she heard this...situation arise and decided to step in for the smaller and more innocent girl.

"She did not mean to do...whatever it is she did, she is apologising so why can we not leave it this?"

The Schnee looked at her, head held high like usual, as if she was perfect and no flaws, she focused her eyes on the bow girl and snorted a little before saying.

"If you knew who i was, you would know why SHE should be apologising."

"Everyone knows you, eiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation, i know who you are."

The bear sensed a slight tone change, not a friendly one either, when she finished her sentence.

"Hmm, you know me but i do not know you, tell me your name."

He knew she was demanding this information from the black haired girl.

"My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Well, Blake Belladonna, if you do not mind i need to move the rest of my things before this dunce blows herself, or us up."

A silence followed, the calm winds gently blew over evryone involved, the bear who stood only 7 feet from the group of girls, the red clad girl who was standing awkwardly, looking anywhere but Weiss's direction, the heiress who was beginning to pack her small and sturdy cases of dust up and finally, Blake, the black clad one...he recognised that name from somewhere, but from where he could not remember, he had little time to ponder this thought until the red clad girl sped up towards him, with an incredible speed, and held her hand out.

"I noticed you standing here and seeing all of...that, but that's the past and i want to meet new people. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, nice to meet you."

The bear stared at her hand intently, the last time he had someones arm held out to him, he snapped the elbow and ripped out the bicep, he chose not to do this but he did not know anything else to do, so he held his hand out awkwardly, tensed up incase the girl tried something, she took his hand and placed it in hers and shook it gently. He pulled his hand out from hers.

"Ummm, what's your name?" She added a little quietly, almost as if to herself.

The bear looked at her, still alert, but slightly more relaxed than he was before, he said in his emotionless and dark voice.

"I am what people call, a monster, a savage, a nightmare...you may call me anything you like. It matters very little to me."

She looked at him, slightly wary but mostly skeptical, he knew she was doubting what he said, it still mattered very little to him.

"OhhhKayyyy...and why have they called you those things?"

Almost absent-mindedly he replied with.

"They have seen what i have done."

He immediately realised his mistake and looked to the girl, she still looked skeptical, but he could see the look in her eyes, the look that he has seen many give him...right before he sucker punched them for the doubts, but something told him that sucker punching a, by the looks of it, 14-15 year old girl in the courtyard of one of the most prestigious combat schools on Remnant would get him,

A) Found out

B)Attacked by the Blake girl

So he opted to simply turn his back and walk away from the girls, Ruby went off and tried to talk to Blake and he went the way that all of the other 'Hunters and Huntresses' went, towards the assembly point that all of the new ones went to, The Auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the bear entered the rather large and spherical looking room, he noticed all of the hunters and huntresses gathered, 'I wonder how many i could take out before they took me out?' was the only thought going through the bear's head at this moment, until a professor took the stage and fixed his round glasses, the fabled and famous. Professor Ozpin.

"Ahem. I am sure you all know me, for those that do not, my name is professor Ozpin and this is my Academy, you have all been selected from previous schools and backgrounds to come here and become some of the most experienced and well trained huntsmen and huntresses of your time. But as I look around you all, I see nothing but energy, energy for fighting…."

The professor carried on through his speech, the bear however lost interest and began to look around the well lit and rather big room, he spotted both the Ruby and Blake girls, next to the Schnee and what looked to be someone special, someone familiar, she had a mane of blonde hair and powerful plus painful looking gauntlets on her hands, another brawler, she looked to hold some form of ammunition, looping around her wrist. She was well endowed as well, a buxom and blonde female teenager at a school filled with adolescent boys, 'Wonderful, another one, she looks familiar though…like we have seen her before' His inner voice kept muttering on whilst his hand traipsed over the broken part of his facemask, the professors voice caught his attention before he could think on her more.

"That is all for now, go to the main hall and rest, your initiation will start tomorrow morning."

With the professor saying that, he stepped down from the microphone, he followed the mass of people all exiting through a double door at the opposite end of the Auditorium, a boy walked into the back of the bear and sneered

"Watch it beast."

The bear turned to face him, slightly shorter than the bear and had brown hair with a well-built form; he looked to be a heavy weapon user, an axe or a mace most likely.

"Do not speak to me like that." The bear replied in a threatening tone as he clenched his hand.

The small red girl appeared with the blonde one at her side.

"You walked into him, and I'm sure he has a name doesn't he?"

The brown haired boy looked at her like she was a joke; he noticed the blonde brawler girl however and decided to not speak back to her.

"Fine, you're lucky she was here for you this time."

He skulked away with a few other boys through the double doors and disappeared.

The bear turned to face Ruby, he tilted his head to the side and the blonde haired girl stepped defensively closer to her.

"Why defend a stranger? Why?" For an unknown reason the bear was near panic, he never has had someone stepping in for him before he started hitting something.

Just as Ruby was about to answer the blonde one stepped in front of her and held her hand out, the same way the Ruby girl had done before at the landing area.

"I don't think we have been introduced." Her voice annoyed him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, perfect…almost beautiful eyes, something about her, something about her really dragged his attention away from everything around him.

He snapped back to reality after a minute of awkward staring at her, he held his hand out, slightly more confident now.

"She can tell you more about me, I need sleep." He wasn't completely lying, but he couldn't be near her for a long time.

The bear heard the small Ruby girl filling the blonde girl in on what little he had told her.

The bear entered the main hall. It was dark, around 9:30pm, he wondered to himself why he took up this task and why he didn't just stay at the Fang HQ, perhaps the promise of fight or the promise of being well paid, he didn't know for sure.

He approached an unoccupied corner of the room, it was dark also, no small candle lighting it up, he sat down with his back against the wall and tried to fall asleep, he heard footsteps as soon as his eyelids closed down however and he opened them to see the Blonde girl approach him, she was swaying her hips but he maintained his eye contact with her.

'You think you can stir me girl?' He thought to himself with a small smirk forming on his masked lips.

He held her hand out and propped her chest out ever so slightly, still the eye contact remained.

"I'm Yang" She said proudly poking a finger at her chest. "I'm Ruby's older sister, who are you? She seems to have taken a liking to you for some reason or another and I thought it was time we…got to know each other." She added the last part with a wink.

"I have no proper name, but you can call me…" 'FUCK' Was the only word screaming through the bears head at this point. "Call me…Anon…yes, Anon."

She looked him over skeptically.

"You having a bit of trouble trying for a name?" She added the last part with a laugh….a laugh….her laugh…such a good sound in the times of chaos….her laugh, he became infatuated with the sound of that girls laugh, it sounded so good.

What he didn't realize was that whilst he was lost in thought/partial obsession , his head seemed to have drooped down to a….lower part of her neck, she noticed this and was about to say something before he snapped his head back to reality and stared her in the eyes again.

"I am just fine with my name, now if you do not mind, I have to sleep." He stifled a yawn at the last word.

"Meh, alright, speak to ya tomorrow…Anon, and remember if you get cold, I have some space in my sleeping bag for one more." She said suggestively.

The bear was about to respond before his voices began to utter and whisper.

'Take her offer…crawl in next to her and break the bitches neck!'

They screamed the last part and Anon brought his hands to the side of his head and fell down so he was lying on his side and curled up slightly.

He began to whisper but gradually getting louder.

"No, no, no….NO, NO, NO!" He began to scream, his voice echoing through the hall whilst everyone was asleep. Some darted to their feet and straight to a combat stance, others lazily rubbed their eyes and began to process what was happening.

A feminine voice pierced through the room screaming.

"SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

He was about to leap up and beat down whoever it was that screamed back at him, but he decided, in the long run, it is better to keep her alive…for now, until the plan was in motion that is.

He went back to leaning against the wall, he scanned the room and saw the small Ruby girl giving a worried glance now and again over in his direction, Yang was curled up in her sleeping bag and deep in sleep, not at all fazed by the screaming, and Blake and Weiss were over near a window, talking quietly but his bear ears managed to pick up some of the conversation.

"I don't know why he's even here. Why would a guy like that not be a fighter for money and not a hunter?"

He snickered smally at that, to put it simply, he is too good and too dangerous for any brawler outside of Beacon, he wants Blood, screaming, anarchy and…there was something new, something added since he set his eyes on the Yang girl, what it was he couldn't say, but he would sleep on it and find out soon.

(Pronounced with the 'A' from the word 'Pay' and non)


End file.
